<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And he smiled by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590036">And he smiled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Dream vs Technoblade flashback, Flashbacks, Mentioned Tommyinnit, Realizations, SMPEarth - Freeform, SMPearth mentions, god i miss SMPearth, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblades’ realization</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And he smiled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:)) hello again, I technically lied? Idk i said one of the next ones you’d find out tommy’s domain, but not in this one sorry, I haven't had much time to write and hopefully my spelling is all correct and shit because haha </p>
<p>Shippers please don’t interact</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno walked through the portal to Wilburs new homestead, the Dream SMP. He had heard tales; albeit vague rumours, about the world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This newest rumour wasn't as much as a rumour as it seemed, coming straight from the Music God’s letters; or mouth as one would say. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno could faintly remember Dream, he had challenged him to a battle. It was almost a tie, the God of Challenges and the God of Trials had battled it out ten times, each in their prospective arenas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn't expected to see anyone other than Wilbur and Dream that he’d recognize, but as he stared up at Schlatt, the very god that started everything off, he felt dread. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could see the toothy grin clearly as he turned away towards Pogtopia. “Tommy will come get you just be careful.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno was confused, <em> Tommy? As in SMPEarth Tommy?  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so he waited, it wasn't long before the familiar face of Tommy stared at him happily, his bright blue eyes looking at him with a sense of relief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno smiled at him, as Tommy started rambling about Pogtopia and this place called L’manburg. <em> He looked up at Jshlatt whose eyes which were just mocking were instead looking at Tommy fondly.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't help but frown, a worried feeling sinking deep in the pit of his stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't take long for Techno to be able to confront Schlatt, he knew he had to have some form of explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Schlatt smiled at him. It didn't seem mocking at the time but now, as he realized just what he meant by it he couldn't help but feel like it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mocking him for not knowing, mocking him for allowing the child to grow on him, mocking because it was his fault. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was his fault, he was the one who gave Tommy godship, whether he knew it was going to happen or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno for once didn't know what to do, on one hand it was hard to get blessed by a god, nonetheless two gods of two different affiliations. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other hand, he raised his hand up to his face looking through the spaces his fingers created, he could absolutely be blamed for Tommy getting godship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He should have known, no one could have done what Tommy had done in a matter of months. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But,</p>
<p> </p>
<p> he couldn't bring himself to care, he was happy the blond was alive. He owed him for saving him that day, sure, Techno admitted it wouldn't have killed him (unlike it did Tommy) but it would have greatly inconvenienced him. He despised respawns, things only the gods (and Demigods) had access too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Techno avoided respawns as much as he could—</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Technoblade never dies! </em> He heards chanted in a crowded stadium, God of Trials sat on the floor, <em> good game </em>, the fallen god whispers to him, Techno smiles holding his hand out and— the God takes it with a grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Techno sighed as he came back from their meeting, he stared at the new God in front of him; and he smiled. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! :)) feel free to guess Tommy’s domain if you want, each answer I’ve gotten are really amazing ideas, though none have gotten it right yet, </p>
<p>(if you want hints say so, though his domain has been mentioned (without me actually stating that it’s his domain) a few times in one of the stories :)) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technoblade ; God of Challenges</p>
<p>Dream ; God of Trials</p>
<p>Schlatt ; God of Windows </p>
<p>Wilbur ; God of Music</p>
<p>Tommy ; Unknown</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>